


Reunion

by hermioneclone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Reunions, Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Several months have passed since Remus learned the truth about Sirius. A night time call turns into the perfect opportunity for the two to reconnect, and they find that thankfully, some things just never change.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted at [harrypotterfanfiction.net (now .com)](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?chapterid=333465&showRestricted) on September 1, 2008. My apologies for any errors or inconsistencies I missed when originally posting this fic.

  


**You are viewing a story from harrypotterfanfiction.com**

  


Reunion by [Hermione Clone](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/viewuser.php?showuid=126634)

* * *

> **Format:** One-shot  
>  **Chapters:** 1  
>  **Word Count:** 7,811  
>  **Status:** COMPLETED  
>    
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Strong Language, Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Contains Slash (Same-Sex Pairing)  
>    
>  **Genres:** Drama, Fluff, Romance  
>  **Characters:** Lupin, Sirius  
>  **Pairings:** Other Pairing  
>    
>  **First Published:** 09/01/2008  
>  **Last Chapter:** 10/09/2008  
>  **Last Updated:** 10/09/2008  
>    
>  **Summary:**  
> 
>
>> _  
>   
>    
>  _Thanks to hullo @ TDA for this wonderful banner!  
>    
>  _Several months have passed since Remus learned the truth about Sirius. A night time call turns into the perfect opportunity for the two to reconnect, and they find that thankfully, some things just never change.  
>    
>  Remus/Sirius_
> 
>   
> 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**  
  [[Printer Friendly Version of This Chapter](https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/printerfriendly.php?mode=chapter&object=333465)]

* * *

_A/N: I know that it says this in the warnings, but I'd just like to repeat there is slash in this story.  
  
I started writing this for a challenge called "The Lost Years of Remus Lupin", but I can't seem to find it on the forums. So, the person who had started that challenge reads this, this was my responce to it!  
  
Enjoy!_

* * *

  
Sirius Black stood, cursing whomever felt the need to march into the common room in the middle of the night. It had been the first time he had spoken to Harry since his flight from Hogwarts. A lot had happened in the last few months. Too much, in Sirius's not-so-humble opinion. The poor boy already had enough drama in his life, he didn't need this tournament to deal with. He needed his friends more than ever, and from what Harry had told him, he might not even have that, as Ron hadn’t spoken more than a few words to him since his name came out of that godforsaken goblet.  
  
Dumbledore had been clear. There was no way that Harry could become exempt; even if he wasn't magically bound, people would have said that he was getting special treatment. _Like Hell it is. Yes, I'm sure you'd all love to have your parents murdered by a vindictive psychopath and be forced to live with people who hate you, that's very special treatment,_ Sirius thought bitterly. The pang he had felt in his chest since learning of how the Dursleys had treated his godson grew sharper. He was painfully aware that if he hadn't lost control of his temper, he would have at the very least been there for Harry, forcing those idiots to give him a decent childhood.  
  
Sirius sighed, picking up the small bundle he carried around. He had to leave before he did something he would regret. He hadn't exactly told Harry the truth of his location; he didn't want anyone to know that he had been at Remus's place. Sirius had taken the liberty to shave, wash up, and give himself a trim, so Harry wouldn't worry. He didn't think his friend would mind.  
  
His friend. Those were words he never knew if he would be able to use in relation to Remus again. After all the lies and mistrust, it was a relief to know Remus didn't think the worst of him. While lost in his thoughts, Sirius accidentally ran into a small table, knocking over a discarded wine goblet that had been resting on it. His pulse quickened, praying the noise hadn't woken up his friend.  
  
When nothing happened in response, Sirius made to move towards the door when he heard a creak that made him freeze as if a stunner had hit him.  
  
_Shit_ , he exclaimed in his head, knowing that the feet that would follow belonged to someone he craved to see, but knew he couldn't.  
  
***************  
  
It was another sleepless night for Remus Lupin. He was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to beckon the peaceful rest to come. He thought he heard something moving downstairs, and a soft whoosh, but he brushed it off as a side effect of his insomnia. However, when he heard the tinkle of broken glass, he knew there was an intruder.  
  
Names flew through his head. It didn't make sense to target him, but since when did the Death Eaters ever make sense? He grabbed his wand, pulled on his dressing gown, and moved towards the stairs. Remus grimaced as he stepped on the creaky stair, forgetting it's tendency, which must have alerted the intruder.  
  
"Don't move," he ordered in the most commanding voice he could muster as he proceeded down to the first floor. "I'm armed and fully prepared to turn you over to the authorities."  
  
"I'm not so sure that would be such a wonderful idea," a familiar voice drawled. It can't be...  
  
"Sirius," Remus whispered as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His old school chum smiled grimly at him, a small light flickering in those eyes that Azkaban had almost ruined. Sirius looked a little better off than their last meeting, and he was just as handsome as ever. "What are you doing here?" he asked at last, half awestruck.  
  
"Go back to bed, Remus," Sirius ordered as if his friend hadn't spoken. Fear draped his features, and the intensity of his gaze made Remus's stomach do back flips. Still, he had to remain focused.  
  
Remus crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "This is my house. You don't get to order me around."  
  
Sirius turned away, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. "Remus, I'm trying to protect you, damn it!" he exclaimed. He brought his fingers away from his face. His gaze clouded over as he stared off into the distance. "I've already caused you enough pain. Remus," he continued, his voice barely audible in the quiet room. "don't let me cause you any more."  
  
Moving closer to Sirius, Remus placed a hand on his arm. He felt the muscles twitch under his gentle touch, the sensation a familiar and welcome one. "What exactly are you trying to protect me from?" he asked his friend softly.  
  
"The Ministry."  
  
Remus frowned. "I don't follow."  
  
Sirius sighed, as if it was obvious, which, in retrospect, it probably was. "If anyone finds out I was here, you'll be charged with aiding and abetting a mass murderer."  
  
"But you're not-"  
  
"Come on Remus, you're not as thick as that. Those buffoons wouldn't believe it for a second." Sirius began to stare into his eyes. Normally, Remus would have gotten lost in them, lost the ability to think clearly, but his friend's eyes held so much seriousness and worry that he was forced to listen. "Remus, they know what you are."  
  
"Of course they do," Remus replied, wondering what his condition had to do with anything.  
  
"They would twist it to make it look like you were working for Voldemort. Hell, what would be better, his supposed 'spy'," Sirius emphasized with air quotes, " and the werewolf working together to bring down the Potters and destroy the Wizarding world all in the name of You-Know-Effing-Who!"  
  
"Sirius, calm down," Remus ordered. Reluctantly, Sirius forced himself to relax from the momentum that he built up in his tirade. "Look," Remus continued, leading Sirius over to the couch, "We'll just have to make sure no one finds out. Besides," he stated, careful to keep accusation out of his voice. "wouldn't I have been in just as much trouble with the Ministry if they found out you were here, even if I was unaware?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, and his hair, though cropped fairly short, was long enough to fall across his eyes. Remus fought the urge to brush it aside so he could get a clearer view of those mysterious gray eyes he loved so much. "No, if you hadn't known I was here, you would have been seen as a victim of your traitorous former friend. They wouldn't have thought twice about it. But now..."  
  
Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him onto the couch. "We'll just have to make sure no one finds out, that's all." Wanting to turn the conversation in another direction, Remus asked, "How've you been?"  
  
Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him. He knew very well that the change in subject was purposeful, but he didn't comment. Instead, he cradled Remus's hand, which he still held, in both of his own. "I've been alright, considering." He traced Remus's hand with his thumb, causing shivers to run down the werewolf's spine. "I was out of the country a bit right after I escaped Hogwarts, but I've been back about a month or so. Right now, I think I'll be of more use to Harry here."  
  
Remus nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing he has something to do with why you broke in."  
  
Sirius bowed his head. "I had to talk with him."  
  
"I heard what happened, how his name came out of the goblet. It's awful."  
  
Sirius added his agreement. "I know that he's capable. According to Dumbledore, he saved my life, fighting of a hundred dementors with his Patronus. But he's still a boy, Remus." Sirius rubbed his eyes. "He's already got enough to deal with. He doesn't need this on his shoulders."  
  
Remus squeezed his friend's hand in comfort. "You know that I'd take his place any day, if I could."  
  
Sirius smiled at him, his eyes tired, but grateful. "As would I." He shook his head. "This whole thing's my fault."  
  
Remus frowned. "How so?"  
  
Padfoot let out an aggravated groan, though Remus knew that his friend was aiming it at himself. “If I hadn’t been such an asshole and I hadn’t convinced James and Lily that _Peter_ of all people would be the best secret keeper, they would have been alive to give Harry a good life! It’s my fault that Harry’s had to suffer all this time. If only-”  
  
“Don’t.” Remus cut Sirius off. “You did what you thought was best at the time. Besides, James and Lily could have chosen not to go with the suggestion.”  
  
Accusing eyes glared at him. “Are you saying that it’s their fault they’re dead?” Sirius exclaimed.  
  
“Of course not. It’s just...you’re not the only factor that lead to their death. Look,” he placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “even if they had survived that night, there’s no saying what could have happened. Voldemort still would’ve been strong, and probably hunting down Harry. They could have been killed later on.”  
  
“Yeah.” Sirius responded. “I guess we’ll never know.”  
  
Remus sighed. This man sitting beside him was so different from the boy he had know all those years ago. Prison had all but killed so much of what made Sirius Sirius. His carefree expression, his sweet laugh, his sparkling eyes, all gone. True, some of those things had been dimming during the war, but they were always there. Although it seemed that Sirius had retained his sanity in that hell, he lost part of himself. Remus felt guilt stab him in the chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," he choked out, his throat becoming oddly constricted.  
  
Sirius looked at him sharply. "What the hell are you apologizing for?"  
  
Remus ran his free hand though his graying hair. "I should have believed you."  
  
"Now, now," Sirius ordered half mockingly. "If I can't wallow in self pity, then I daresay you can't either."  
  
Remus couldn't help but chuckle. He squeezed his friend's hand. "I should have asked to see you before they tossed you in that place. I should have heard your side of things."  
  
Sirius's face became drawn. "I didn't give you much reason to believe contrary to what they were saying."  
  
"But still-" Remus insisted before being cut off.  
  
"Look, we've obviously both made mistakes," Sirius began, "but that was years ago. We have so much lost time to make up for..." Remus inhaled sharply as Sirius ran a hand gently over his cheek, moving to brush a faded lock behind Remus's ear.  
  
Remus felt his heart pounding in his chest. "You'd still want me?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Sirius let out a barking laugh, and in it Remus could hear faint traces of the old Sirius he had loved. "Of course I still want you." His lips quirked slightly. "You know Moony, I've always thought that talking's overrated." he crooned.  
  
Still unable to believe that this was actually happening, Remus fell very willingly into the other man's arms.  
  
*************  
  
Fireworks were going off inside Sirius's chest.  
  
All of the pain, the hurt, the anger, the regret had vanished as soon as his lips touched the rough ones of Remus. The werewolf stirred up emotions he had forgotten he even possessed.  
  
It felt so...right that he was here, now, holding Remus in his arms as if the last thirteen years had never happened. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this. He was closer to Remus than he ever was to anyone else. James was a close second, but there were some places that they never went. _But you still couldn't let yourself trust Remus when it really mattered,_ his own cruel voice chided in his head. He batted it aside, not wanting to deal with that right now.  
  
Now he wanted, no needed to focus on the man he was kissing, the man he loved. It was real. It was not some figment of his imagination that he had conjured up in a vain attempt to drag himself out of the dark places his mind would often wander when he was alone, only to be pulled back down when the hurt and anger accompanied the image.  
  
Sirius wrapped one arm firmly around Remus's body, drawing him closer, while his hand went right for the hair. The cool strands flowed smoothly through his fingers, like sand on a beach early in the morning. The locks were just long enough for Sirius to draw them to his nose. He smiled into the kiss. Even after all these years, Remus still used the same damn shampoo.  
  
He wanted to deepen the kiss, to ravage Remus and all the love he had to give. Yet, he held back. There was a hesitancy to the way Remus was acting, almost as if he was afraid that he would wake up and it would have all been a dream. Sirius pulled back slightly. "It's alright, love," he whispered. He could feel Remus shudder with pleasure as his warm breath tickled his ear. The movement brought a satisfied smirk to his face. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He stared into Remus's chocolate eyes. For a brief, flickering moment, he though he saw fear in their depths, but it was soon pushed away by a deep, burning determination. Moony had definitely made up his mind about something.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Remus pressed his lips against his once more. Gone was the pause that had been present before. Tracing his tongue along Sirius's lips, he demanded and begged for entrance, and Sirius was quick to respond. Remus's ferocity startled yet warmed him. When the almost the entire world hates you, it's nice to know you have someone who wants you so badly.  
  
Sirius gave the cloth belt that surrounded Remus's waist a firm tug. The dressing gown that it had been securing became loose, and Remus quickly shrugged the bothersome material off his shoulders. It landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Soon, the two were tangled on the couch, limbs entwined, absorbed in only each other. Sirius moaned as Remus stopped his teasing hands. _He'd better not be backing off now,_ he thought to himself. Instead, he felt a slight pressure at the top of his chest, and suddenly he felt cool air brush bare skin. The motion of Remus's hands moving to unbutton his shirt was taking torturously long.  
  
Sirius pulled away briefly. "I see you've been practicing lately," he jibed. He knew it was rude. He knew that he shouldn't be insulting his friend's lack of a sex life, but he couldn't control himself.  
  
Remus scowled at him. Sirius held his breath, worried for a nanosecond that he had gone too far, that Remus would tell him to leave. Remus flashed him an uncharacteristic smirk. "Yes, well, I hear that Azkaban's a right brothel these days. Been having a good time with those lovely dementors, have you?"  
  
Smiling at his lover's remark, Sirius muttered, "You're going to pay for that!" He pushed Remus over so that he was lying on his back, and pressed his body up against him. He could hear Remus's panting breath coming in gusts past his ear, and it only added to his excitement.  
  
Sirius didn't even bother with buttons. He just ripped Remus's pajamas right off his frame.  
  
_What the hell? It's not like we can't fix it. Besides, it is much faster..._  
  
*******************  
  
_Cold, stormy eyes glared at him, eyes that usually held nothing but warmth when cast in his direction. “It’s you, isn’t it?” the man opposite him accused.  
  
“Sirius, what the hell are you talking about?” Remus replied, worry knotting up his stomach. Something wasn’t right.  
  
“You’re the spy.”  
  
The words cut through Remus like a knife, the physical agony worse than any of his transformations. This couldn’t be happening. He had to have misheard Sirius.  
  
“Are you mental!?!” Remus cried out. “Why on earth would I spy for Voldemort? He’s after Lily and James, who have never been anything but kind to me. Why the hell would I betray them?”  
  
“You’re a werewolf.” Sirius stated simply, as if that provided all of the needed explanations. He had his arms crossed firmly over his chest, and for the first time in his life, Remus was afraid of his friend.  
  
“So?”  
  
Sirius laughed. The bark like sound that usually was music to Remus's ears was hard, rough, and very bitter. “So?” he spat back, “So the werewolves are loyal to Him. Why wouldn’t you join your kind?”  
  
Remus was filled with panic. He had never seen the other man like this before, and had not idea what he would do in his frenzied state. “Sirius, this is madness!” He took a step towards the other man, but Sirius pulled out his wand as quick as lightening, and pointed it strait at his chest. Remus placed his hands up in the air, trying to show his friend that he wasn’t  threat. “You know I’m not like the other wolves, I never have been. You of all people should know that!”  
  
Sirius leered at him. “People change.” He began walking towards Remus, wand still outstretched. “Besides, with things as they are, you’d have a hell of a hard life ahead of you. But I’m sure if your Dark Lord was in control, you would have an absolutely spiffing life, am I right? Is that what he’s promised you?”  
  
Remus felt his jaw drop as he stood there, dumbfounded. “You actually think I’ve become a Death Eater, don’t you.” He could not believe this. Sirius knew better than this, but he wasn’t thinking strait. Someone had been leaking information, and he was the most obvious suspect. But he hadn’t done it. But Sirius...  
  
True, Sirius could be just trying to protect his friends, like he claimed. Still, Remus had a lurking suspicion that it had been Sirius who leaked the information, and now he was setting up the perfect scapegoat in Remus.  
  
He yanked up his left sleeve to show the bare skin that rested there. "Look," he demanded, practically shoving the limb in Sirius's face. "Do you see the mark?"  
  
Sirius's face tightened, and his lips thinned. "Maybe he wouldn't give wolves the mark. Maybe they aren't good enough for him."  
  
Remus was shaking with outrage. "Why?" he asked desperately. "It's never mattered before, why now?"  
  
Sirius ignored him, and dropped his eyes to the ground. “I don’t want to look at you,” he sneered. He turned his back. “You can go,” his voice suspiciously calm, “but I never want to see your hairball of a face ever again.”_  
  
***********  
  
Remus woke with a start.  
  
He forced his breathing to slow down. He hadn’t had that dream in a while, not since he had found out the truth about Sirius.  
  
It had plagued him, that he had had his doubts about his friend and had kept quiet. He knew that if he had said anything, no one would have believed him anyways, but it still would have been good to try. Or so he had convinced himself.  
  
But all of that changed that day in the Shrieking Shack. There, in that place where the two had shared so many memories, he learned the truth. If he had come forward, nothing would have come of it other than even more division between him and his friends. Sirius was innocent, and Peter...  
  
Remus forced himself to the present, and took in his surroundings, Somehow, they had made it to his bedroom, and he was encased by the feathery touch of the sheets covering his bed. Something next to him stirred. The big black dog began to blink sleepily, and it almost looked like it was smiling.  
  
In spite of his nightmare, Remus couldn’t help but smile. Sirius had always liked to transform into Padfoot after they made love. He claimed that it happened when he lost control of his emotions. Although that claim was backed up by his accounts of turning into the dog to survive prison when it became too much to bear, Remus wasn’t sure that it was entirely the same in this case. He was always amazed how Sirius always managed to wait to transform until after they had finished.  
  
Remus tousled Padfoot’s fur on his head affectionately. “Good morning,” he whispered to his friend, who then proceeded to lick his face, causing Remus to burst out laughing from the ticklish sensation. _Merlin it feels so good to be happy again,_  
  
Padfoot transformed back into his human form. “You know what I love about being a dog?” he asked, not expecting a reply from Remus, who merely shook his head, amused. “I can lick your face all I want, and get away with it. If I tried to do that now, you’d try to kill me!”  
  
Grinning, Remus shook his head. “You’re mental, you know that?”  
  
Sirius grinned, and for a split second, they had gone back in time almost fifteen years, before the war had torn them apart. “Of course I am! I’m just plain certifiable. I mean, honestly, why else would I be here right now?”  
  
Remus sighed, a sinking feeling forming in his stomach. “You mean with me?”  
  
Sirius shook his head. “Nah, I mean _here_. I shouldn’t be here, in your house, we both know it, but I am anyways.” He scrunched up his face as if he had just taken a bite out of a lemon. “I don’t want to think about all that now.” He leaned over and placed a kiss firmly on Remus's lips, causing tingling sensations to cascade up and down his entire body, the temperature in the room increasing by at least ten degrees. “I don’t know about you,” Sirius whispered hotly in his ear, but I’m feeling a bit... _dirty_ at the moment. I’m thinking about a shower. Wanna join me?”  
  
**************  
  
The wide grin that Remus had been sporting vanished as soon as he opened the bathroom door. There was a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. “Remus Lupin!” a muffled voice called. “We need to talk to you. We’re from the Ministry.”  
  
“Shit!” he cursed under his breath. He turned around to face Sirius. “You’ve got to hide.” he whispered harshly.  
  
Fear was in Sirius's eyes, but he shook his head in the negative. “What if they search the house? They can’t know that I was here.” He grabbed a towel and wrapped it firmly around his waist. “Don’t worry, I have a plan. Go answer the door.”  
  
Sirius was leaving, Remus couldn’t think of any other solution. As much as he wanted his friend to stay, he wanted even more for him to avoid being caught.  
  
Remus rushed to his bedroom and hurriedly pulled on some clothes. He dashed down the stairs, and was almost to the door when he noticed Sirius's worn clothes lying in a heap in the living room next to his own destroyed pajamas. He quickly scooped them up, and rushed back upstairs. He found Sirius still in the bathroom. “Here,” he said, shoving the articles into Padfoot’s arms. Sirius nodded, and Remus rushed to greet his ill timed visitors.  
  
He tried to still his breath. He didn’t want them to get any more suspicious than they already must be. He ripped the door open. “Hello,” he greeted the two people that were walking away from his stoop. They turned around at the sound of his voice.  
  
The first was a tall, dark skinned, imposing figure. Remus knew him. His name was Kingsley Shacklebolt, and he was the Auror in charge of locating Sirius. It was a good thing that it was Kingsley on the case. Though from what he had heard Shacklebolt was a brilliant Auror, he had some compassion. He wanted to do his job, but he was respectful as he did it. Still, Remus cursed inwardly, although he smiled in greeting.  
  
“Nice to see you again,” he replied as cheerfully as he could manage. “Sorry I took so long answering. I was in the shower and I didn’t hear you right away.” _Well, that’s not that far from the truth._ “Come in,” He stood aside to let his two guests in.  
  
His heart was pounding. _How had they found out that Sirius was here?_ he thought, panicked. He led his guests into the living room, and offered them tea.  
  
“Thank you, but no.” Kingsley replied for both of them. “We’re just here to talk.” He gestured at his young companion, who couldn’t have been much more than twenty, and looked fresh out of training. “This is Nymphadora Tonks,” The young woman rolled her eyes at the mention of her name. “She has been assigned to assist me on locating Black’s whereabouts.”  
  
Smiling, the young woman held out her hand, which Remus took. She seemed quite the character, with her bubblegum pink hair and unusual attire. She seemed like the kind of person who, if they weren’t on opposite sides, he could be friends with. “Wotcher, Mr. Lupin. Please, call me Tonks, everyone does.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Tonks, and please, it’s Remus.” he returned. Suddenly, something clicked. “Wait, Tonks you said? Is your mother Andromeda?”  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. “Yes,” she answered slowly, suddenly wary.  
  
“You’re Sirius's cousin, aren’t you! I met you once, right after we graduated from Hogwarts. You were so little...” He shook his head in amazement, then frowned. “Isn’t that a conflict of interest, with you being so closely related to him and all?”  
  
She pursed her lips, as if she hated to be reminded of that fact. “Tonks is perfectly capable of putting aside her personal attachments to get the job done.” Kingsley interceded.  
  
Suddenly, a big black blur raced down the stairs. Remus felt his hopes sink. _This was his brilliant plan?_ Kingsley looked up at him. “You didn’t have a dog the last time we met.”  
  
Padfoot bounced over to Remus and started licking his face. He couldn’t help but smile, recalling their previous conversation on the matter. “He’s not mine,” he replied, trying to forced Padfoot off his face. “He’s a stray who hangs around here. I felt bad for him, it’s getting too cold out there. I call him...” he almost said Padfoot, but many people knew of their nicknames from school, if not where they originated from. It would be almost like getting up and yelling: “SIRIUS BLACK IS RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU! CALL IN THE DEMENTORS!” He had to think quickly. “Snuffles.”  
  
Kingsley was obviously trying to hide an amused chuckle. “That’s the friendliest stray I’ve ever seen.” Padfoot turned in the Auror’s direction and growled fiercely. Kingsley raised his hands in the air. “I stand corrected.”  
  
Padfoot left Remus and made his way towards Tonks. He nudged her knee gently with his muzzle, and she started to pet him. “I don’t know, Kingsley, he seems friendly to me,”  
  
The senior Auror shook his head. “Now, down to business.” Remus noticed that Padfoot was looking intently at the Auror, although he acted as if he occupied with young Miss Tonks.  
  
Remus sighed. “Kingsley, my answer is the same as the last time you called. I have no idea where Sirius Black is.”  
  
“Yes, but things have changed since then. You and him met.”  
  
Remus tightened his lips. “Briefly,” he replied, running his hand through the graying mass of hair. “I’m sure you know the details of the situation. There was no way I could have done anything to prevent his flight.” _If it hadn’t been for that blasted rat Peter..._  
  
“Yes, I have been informed. What did you discuss?”  
  
Remus sighed. “The old days. We fought a bit, it’s what we’re best at after all,” he sighed in what he hoped was a bitter voice. There was a grain of truth to that, although he personally felt that there were things that the two of them were much better at than fighting. It was much more pleasurable too. Still, all he had to do was bring back the memory of his nightmare, and he slipped easily into the part he needed to play. He shook his head. “Why are you asking me all of this now? It all happened months ago!”  
  
Kingsley nodded. “But we had reports that he had left the country. Now we know that he’s returned, but we don’t know exactly where. We think that he might try and contact you.”  
  
Remus scoffed. “Why would I want to help him, after everything he did?” He prayed that Sirius would forgive him for saying these things, but he couldn’t let Kingsley find out the truth.  
  
Kingsley nodded, obviously taking the bait. "Point taken." He rose, but as young Miss Tonks began to follow, he gestured for her to stay put. "Could you tell me the way to the bathroom? My bowels have been working up lately, and..."  
  
Remus cut him off. "Second door on your right." he instructed, noting Miss Tonks's amused expression. "And if you were thinking about snooping around to see if you could find anything, I can tell you, there's nothing there."  
  
Kingsley smiled innocently. "I know that. I wouldn't dream of it." With that, the tall man left the room.  
  
Remus knew what he was up to. Kinsley wanted to catch him off guard. Miss Tonks would be there to keep an eye on him, and could soften him up and catch anything he might let slip. Remus smiled tightly to himself. That wouldn't happen.  
  
Padfoot nudged his leg. Remus glanced down as the large dog snuggled against him briefly, before sauntering off in the general direction that Kingsley was in. He felt a pang of concern for his friend, but soon pushed it aside. Sirius had made it this far, he wasn't about to get caught now.  
  
Tonks looked after him worriedly. "Do you think he's attack Kingsley? He seemed pretty aggressive towards him before..."  
  
Remus shook his head. "He'll be fine, unless Kingsley kicks him or something, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would be cruel to animals.  
  
Tonks smiled. "No, he's not." she agreed. She looked at him tentatively, but not, it seemed out of shyness. It was more like the look of a predator, looking for the best place to pounce on their prey. Memories flooded his head of his many, many long nights with the full moon, and the analogy mad him shudder slightly.  
  
Her smile widened. "So, you knew me when I was little?"  
  
Remus genuinely smiled. "Yeah, but I only had the pleasure of meeting you once. You were a very...unique child, from what I remember." For some reason, this made her beam even more brightly. "I used to hear loads of stories, though. Sirius..." Remus caught himself. He was falling right into the trap. By letting the past wash over him, he let his guard down, and left both him and Sirius vulnerable.  
  
Tonks bit her lip and put on a face that Remus though was supposed to be a cautious face, but some how came across as oddly comical. "What was he like?"  
  
Remus frowned. "Sirius?" he asked. She nodded in confirmation. He would need to tread lightly. "He was a good guy, and a good friend. But things changed once we got involved with the War."  
  
"What happened?" Tonks asked, and it sounded like she really was curious, and not just pretending. _Or, she's just a really good actress._  
  
Remus shrugged. "It was hard to know who to trust back then, and we let that creep in and ruin things." That was the truth, after all.  
  
Tonks nodded. "Mum always gets a faraway look in her eye when she talks about him as a kid."  
  
Remus smiled. "They were always close, from what I could tell."  
  
"She nearly flipped when I told her that I was put on his case. I think she wants to believe that there's some bit of the old him in that monster."  
  
Instinctively, Remus wanted to defend Sirius. But he knew that he had to be cautious. "I think we'd all like to think that." he said cryptically.  
  
Tonks raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "So much so that you would try to aid him?" _Ah, here's what she's been trying to get at._  
  
He cleared his throat. "Why would I help someone who is responsible for the deaths of two of my good friends? A murderer and a coward. Why would I want anything to do with a person like that?" He was thinking of Peter as he spoke, hoping that the words sounded true to the young woman's ears.  
  
Just then, Padfoot strolled back into the room. Remus saw a hurt expression in the dog's eyes, but in that form, he couldn't tell if Sirius was really upset, or he was just yanking his chain. _It's not like I have much of a choice about what I say._  
  
Kingsley followed Padfoot in. "Well, we won't intrude on your time anymore Remus."  
  
The werewolf stood and moved over to the Auror to shake his hand. "Good to see you again," he said lightly.  
  
Kingsley's expression became amused. "It would be nice to see each other for some other reason for a change." he said, smiling slightly.  
  
Remus nodded as Miss Tonks joined Kingsley. He grasped her hand in farewell, and stated, "A pleasure to meet you."  
  
She smiled wickedly up at him, but it was not an unpleasant expression. "Likewise," she replied.  
  
“You will notify us if he shows up?” the Senior Auror inquired.  
  
“Of course,” Remus lied smoothly.  
  
“Good day, Remus” Kingsley said as he made his way to the door. Tonks smiled at him kindly, and with a slight wave and a pat on Padfoot's head had followed her superior out of his home.  
  
Padfoot moved over to Remus, and put his head on his lap. Remus pressed his hand on his friend’s head. “Wait,” he ordered. He got up and watched as the pair of Aurors walked down his front path, into a cluster of trees, and vanished as they twirled in place. He securely locked the door, and cast a quick spell to check for any unwanted listening devises or charms that the Aurors might have “accidentally” dropped, especially where Kingsley had been alone except for Sirius. Finding nothing, he returned to the living room, and closed all of the curtains securely. “Alright, I think it’s safe now.”  
  
Sirius resumed his human form, fully clothed. He smiled at his friend grimly. “So that’s all I am to you, a stray?” he asked in an attempted joking manner, but he failed miserably.  
  
Remus rushed over and wrapped his arms around tightly Sirius, who returned the embrace. “I’m sorry-”  
  
Sirius gave him a slight peck on the mouth. “Don’t be. I know why you had to tell them all of that.” Damn his stronger than average dog ears. He probably had heard the entire conversation. He buried his face in Sirius's chest.  
  
The two of them just stood there holding each other for what seemed like eternity yet all of a few nanoseconds. Remus knew he should let go, knew that he should let Sirius go where he had to, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted him to stay so bad it ached.  
  
“Remus,” Sirius whispered finally, his voice cracking, “I should go.”  
  
Nodding, Remus pulled away. Bothersome tears had taken up residence in his eyes, and he was trying desperately for Sirius not to see them. Although, when he glanced at his friend, he noticed that his eyes were glazed over as well. “Where are you going to go?” Remus knew that Sirius might not tell him, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Surprisingly, the answer flowed right out from his friend’s lips. “Hogwarts.”  
  
Remus was shocked. “But surely someone will see you and recognize you! You’ll be in even more danger there!”  
  
Sirius shook his head. “Dumbledore has told me of a few safe places. He wants me there, in dog form of course, I think in case something happens to Harry. The first round of the Tournament is in a few days”  
  
It made sense. Of course Sirius would want to be near Harry to support him. “Do you know what he’s up against?”  
  
Sirius nodded, grimacing. “Dragons. He just found out, and before I could help him, some numbskull was walking into the common room, and I had to leave. He’s totally unprepared, and I’m afraid that he’s going to finish this whole thing as a burnt crisp.”  
  
“You said yourself that you thought he was capable of doing it.” Remus reminded him.  
  
Sirius sighed. “True, but he has no idea what to do.”  
  
Remus stood up. “Before you go, I have something for you,” Remus told him. “Stay here.”  
  
Remus returned to his bedroom. Opening up his dresser drawers, he pushed aside shirts and pants to reveal a small rectangular box. Grabbing it, he returned to the living room, and placed it in Sirius's hands.  
  
Sirius looked at the box, puzzled. Slowly, he removed the lid, and his mouth dropped open in shock. He gently picked up the wooden shaft, and caressed it. “My wand,” he whispered. Looking up at Remus, he asked, “How did you get a hold of it? I was sure they had broken it in half...” He looked at the object as if it were a long lost friend.  
  
Remus smiled at the reunion. “After they locked you up, I asked for it.”  
  
Sirius stared at him in disbelief. “And they just gave it to you?” he asked incredulously.  
  
Remus gave him a wry smile. “There are some perks to loosing so much so suddenly. They felt bad for me, since I had lost all of my friends in one fell swoop, so they though I deserved a little something.”  
  
Sirius shook his head. “Why did you want it?”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t really know. I had no use for it. I just...I just knew that for some reason I needed to have it, in one piece.” He smiled at his friend. “Now I think I know why.”  
  
He was drawn close to Sirius as the other man wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Thank you,” he whispered in his ear. Remus was going to miss this so much, this intimate closeness that he shared with no one but Sirius. Selfishly, he wanted to keep him here for as long as possible.  
  
“How about you stay,” he suggested. “The wand will allow you to Apparate, which will make your trip a lot shorter. I’ll make you some food that you can take with you. Who knows when you’ll get a decent meal. Besides, we haven’t even had breakfast yet.”  
  
“What if someone shows up? Wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious if you have piles of food for one person?”  
  
Remus smiled. “Then I will tell them that I’m going to give it to the homeless.” he replied without skipping a beat.  
  
Sirius shook his head. “Since when heave you been such a good liar?” he asked.  
  
Remus grinned. “Well, I did learn from the best,” he proclaimed, gesturing in Sirius's direction.  
  
“Well, then,” Sirius declared. “Let’s eat!”  
  
********************  
  
A few hours later and after one huge breakfast, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen. It was nice and toasty from the oven, and rich smells were wafting everywhere.  
  
“Damn, Remus, when did you learn how to cook so well?” Sirius asked biting into a pastry, a blissful expression on his face. He obviously felt like he was in heaven.  
  
Rums couldn’t help but chuckle. “When I was the only one cooking. I couldn’t go on eating food out of a can or a restaurant all my life, now could I?”  
  
“I guess not,” Sirius replied. Remus focused on the bowl that he was stirring. He heard movement behind him, and before he knew it, Sirius had grabbed his rump.  
  
Remus sighed, although it was all part of an act they had played many times all those years ago. He would pretend to be annoyed with Sirius's antics, and Sirius would get crazier and crazier.  
  
“Sirius, why are your hands on my ass?” he asked evenly.  
  
Padfoot sniggered. Remus took the stirring spoon and feinted hitting Sirius in the head. “You think that’s funny, do you?”  
  
Sirius smirked. “Yes,”  
  
Remus turned back to the bowl. _He always hates it when I ignore him,_ he thought evilly, rejoicing at how they had so easily slipped into the way things were. He felt Sirius's nose nuzzle the corner made by his neck and shoulder. “Don’t distract me,” Remus chided. “I’m making the food that going to feed you for a while. I’d stop if I were you.”  
  
Sirius brought his mouth to Remus's ear. “Never,” he whispered playfully. With ease, he managed to maneuver Remus so he was facing him, and he felt like he was exploding when Sirius shoved their lips together.  
  
He really had missed this, the soft touches, the witty exchanges, the silly flirting, all of it. Remus was sure that in the few hours that they had been together, Sirius had lost much of the stranger that Azkaban had transformed him into. Though his eyes still held darkness, a darkness that Remus was sure would always be there, they were filled with so much more joy than they had held. Remus felt a warm glow at the fact that he had such an impact on his friend.  
  
They stayed like that, both dog and wolf kissing the other insidiously, taking advantage and taking whatever the other had to offer, until a buzzer went off. Regretfully, Remus pulled away. “We’d better stop, or your buns will be burnt.”  
  
Sirius made a point or looking around himself at his behind. “My buns are fine. Burning hot, maybe, but not burnt at all.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed an oven mitt and pulled a tray of buns out of the oven. “I was referring to these,” he corrected in an amused voice.  
  
Sirius pecked him on the cheek. “I know, love,”  
  
************************  
  
Remus and Sirius stood in the hallway leading to Remus's front door. “So I guess this is it,” Sirius said awkwardly. He was never really one for goodbyes.  
  
“I guess so,” Remus responded. Determined, he placed his hands on either side of Sirius's face. “If you ever need anything, anything at all, just contact me. I want to help you, if you’ll let me.”  
  
Sirius nodded, though Remus had the sneaking suspicion that his friend wouldn’t take him up on the offer.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if you sent a letter every once in a while, either."  
  
A slightly blank look came to Sirius's face; it was a sure sign that he was going to lie. "It's too dangerous to keep in touch with anyone."  
  
Remus scoffed. "It's too dangerous to write to me, but Harry and Dumbledore are no problem, eh?"  
  
He meant it as a jest, but Sirius didn't seem to take it that way. His heart sank at the look of terror that filled his friend's face. It pained him to see how frightened his friend was that he would be discovered. Sirius never used to be afraid of anything. "How...?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.  
  
Remus smiled reassuringly. "It's only natural for you to want to keep an eye on Harry. As for Dumbledore, well, I'd be rather shocked if he didn't keep in touch with you."  
  
Sirius nodded, obviously relieved. "Sorry..." he began, but Remus quickly cut him off.  
  
"There's no need," he assured him, drawing closer to his friend's frame. He looked into Sirius's eyes. “I wonder when I’ll see you again.” Remus whispered, tracing the familiar outline of Sirius's face.  
  
Sirius smiled, bringing his own rough hand to rest on top of Remus's. “You'd actually want to see me again?”  
  
“Of course,”  
  
The two embraced strongly, sharing one last kiss before Sirius left.  
  
They parted, and Sirius quickly transformed into Padfoot. Dragging his pouch along, on which they had placed an extendable charm on it so it could hold all of the food,  he followed Remus out the door.  
  
The two walked side by side down the dirt road for quite some time. Remus lived in a quite rural area, away from many other people. It was the ideal location for his monthly transformations. It probably would have been safe for Sirius to stroll in his human form, but they didn’t want to take any chances.  
  
Suddenly, as they passed a field, Sirius bounded off into the tall grass without warning. “Padfoot!” Remus cried out, his heart sinking with every step the furry canine took. “Wait!”  
  
He sighed a breath of relief when Padfoot stopped and looked back at him expectantly. Remus quickly started after him, but he didn’t have to go far. Sirius came bounding back, and nearly knocked him over with the force of his impact, causing Remus to burst out laughing, in spite of the fresh tears building in his eyes.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Padfoot’s neck, burying his face in the soft fur. “I’m going to miss you,” he whispered into the dog’s ear. Padfoot licked his face playfully. “You stay out of trouble, you hear?” he added, rubbing the dog’s back. “I love you,” he whispered so softly that he wasn’t even sure Sirius had heard it.  
  
He pulled away slightly, only for Padfoot to rub his face up against Remus's cheek. He then let out a series of barks that sounded suspiciously like “I love you too,” Remus ruffled the fur on his head one last time.  
  
“Don’t wait too long before paying me another visit, alright?”  
  
Padfoot nodded. With a last lick to Remus's face, he dashed off towards the trees that lined the grassland. When he was almost to the edge, he turned and looked back one more time. Padfoot raised a paw as if waving farewell, then disappeared into the depths of the forest.  
  
Remus let the tears flow; there was no one here to see them. Still, he smiled as he walked back to his little cottage. Sirius was how he was always supposed to be.  
  
Free.  
_  
  
The End_  


* * *

**http://www.harrypotterfanfiction.com**

  
  
---


End file.
